dreamstorealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Bennett
Victor Bennett is a fictional character in the Dreams to Reality continuity who has appeared in all three forms of the series. He is the father of the series' main character, Michael Bennett (in all three continuities), as well as Jack Brock (in the web series and novel series), and is the adoptive father of Tobias Bennett (in the web series and novel series). In all three continuities, his first wife, Shelley Bennett, filed for a divorce several months prior to the beginning of each incarnation for reasons that would later be disclosed in each continuity. In the novellas and web series, he begins the series dating Jeannette Learner, who will eventually also be introduced in the novel series. He is the middle son of Lawrence and Virginia Bennett , the younger brother of Frederick Bennett, and older brother of Valerie Carrollton. In the novel series, he is the vice president of his father's company, Park Enterprises, a multimillion-dollar corporation based in the nearby town of Tappan, Ohio (known as Ravenna, Ohio in the web series) and as such, is a wealthy businessman. Character History Character History (Novellas, 1998-2000) Character History (Web Series, 2000-2004) On May 24, 2000, Vic's son, Michael, called him at work at "Park Corporations" to tell him about something that had happened at school that day that was pretty bad. Vic asked him what was going on, and Michael went on to explain that his friends, Nicole Halloway and Mark Shane were both injured in separate accidents at the school and that both had been taken to the hospital. Vic asked him if they were okay, and Michael told him that Mark had regained consciousness when he was taken away, but that Nicole was still unconscious. Michael asked him if he could go to the hospital right after school. Vic asked him how he planned to get home, and Michael asked him if he would pick him up. Vic agreed that he could pick Michael up right after work, and told Michael to be ready to go home when he comes by, mentioning that Jeannette was cooking chicken for dinner that night. Michael thanked Vic, who hoped that there was nothing serious wrong with Mark and Nicole. Michael wanted to get off the phone before his friend, Jarrid's parents arrived, as he was going to the hospital with Jarrid. Vic asked who Jarrid was, and Michael explained that he was a friend who was worried about Nicole, and that his parents were driving them to the hospital, unless Vic wanted to drive Michael himself and come all the way to Eagle Creek, take him to Portage General, and go back to work. Vic agreed to let Jarrid's parents take Michael to the hospital and told him to be ready to go home by approximately 5:10. The two then ended the call. (DtRW #2) Character History (Novel Series, 2013-present) Personality Relationships In the Novellas In the Web Series Shelley Bennett Jeannette Learner At the beginning of the web series, Vic is dating Jeannette Learner, and has been dating her for nearly a year, having introduced Michael to her seven months prior. (DtRW #2) In the Novel Series Background Information & Trivia *In the novellas and web series, Victor's name was shortened to simply, "Vic," though in the novel series, he will be known by his full name, Victor. *In the novellas and early in the web series, Victor was simply an employee of Park Corporations (which later became Park Enterprises), but a retcon later on would establish Victor as the vice president of Park Enterprises after it was established that Victor's father, Lawrence, was the founder, president, and CEO of Park Enterprises. Quotes